


Zippers and Laces

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Ice Skating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:14:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: Mei was not very good at this…





	

**Author's Note:**

> FAM Fic Contest prompt: Shoe laces

Mei stared at the strings on the boot of her ice skate.  They were dingy, not as white as the snow around them, for sure.  She could tie bows in her hair, tie her elaborate sashes in Xing, but these laces- and with her hurting fingers…

“Need some help?” Al asked cheerfully.

Mei could feel her face heat with embarrassment.  “Maybe a little,” she answered, looking down at the fingers she’d pinched in her coat zipper earlier before leaving the house.

Her fiancé knelt before her and jerked the laces tightly, pulling the crisscrosses higher and higher until he was able to loop the ends together and tie them.  He tied the other one up tight too, then held her hands as he walked them out to the frozen pond.

She smiled as he tugged her hands and they glided across the ice.  “There, no more laces or zippers until later, okay?”

He turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist and they sped across the surface, Mei squealing happily all the way.  After learning to spin, a few falls, and lots of laughing, he gathered her up and kissed her red nose.  “I think I’m ready to do some serious warming up, how ‘bout you?”

Mei agreed.  “But please promise me you’ll undo all these laces and my coat zipper when we get home.”

Al chuckled darkly as he nibbled her frozen ear, murmuring, “That won’t be the only thing I undo…” 

Mei couldn’t wait to get home.


End file.
